Brock (Pokémon)
Brock (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) is a best friend and former traveling partner of Ash Ketchum, and the tertaragonist of original Pokemon anime series, the Advanced Generation anime series and the Diamond and Pearl anime series. He originally trained Rock-type Pokémon, but has, since the second episode he appeared in, diversified. As he has stated in "Battling A Cute Drama!", his philosophy is that the important thing about being a Pokémon Trainer is the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. He is an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, so he always makes scrumptious food both for Pokémon and for humans. One of his best known character traits is that he falls in love with every pretty woman he meets, particularly Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He can tell whether they are real (women) or impostors as well. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. He has always held a supporting role in the series, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action and battles of the series. Usually, Brock is obsessed with the girls in each episode of Pokémon franchise. In the Games Brock is the gym leader of Pewter City in the Kanto region. He specializes in Rock-type Pokemon. He also appears to be a rather minor character than in the anime. He appears in Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Pokemon Stadium, Pokemon Stadium 2, and Black and White v2. Appearance Original series In the original series, Brock is shown wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt with green vest over it, brown pants and blue and white sneakers. On either side of his belt, which was black with a gold rectangular buckle, he had attached brown belt pockets. Brock and Vulpix.png Brock drags Misty.jpg Brock in the grip of Arbok.jpg Ash, Brock, Misty and Ritchie caged.jpg Ash and Brock tell the bad news.jpg Ash and Brock are Team Rocket's Prisoners.jpg Our Heroes with Team Rocket on James' Home Mansion.jpg Ash, Misty and Brock (Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon).jpg Our Heroes with Quagsire.png ''Advanced Generation'' In the Advanced Generation series, Brock is shown wearing a brown jacket with an orange collar. Under it, he wore a green undershirt, but he no longer wears a belt, and his shoes are a dark blue. May grabs Brock.jpg Max grabs Brock.jpg Ash and friends shocked.PNG ''Diamond and Pearl'' In the Diamond and Pearl series, Brock is shown wearing an green short-sleeved shirt with orange vest (which also consists of gray) over it, and wears blue strap shoes. Leave it to Brocko.jpg Brock's Knocking Out (DP025).jpg Croagunk Use Poison Jab to Brock (Enter Galactic!).jpg Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock in Trouble..jpg|Team Galactic Grunts are besieged by Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock. Ash and Brock with James..jpg Gallery Ash, May, Max & Brock underwater.jpg|Ash, May, Max & Brock underwater Brock Pokemon Gen 1 Gym leader.png|Brock's character portrait as a Gen. 1 Gym Leader. Young Brock.png Ash, Dawn, Brock, Mira, Pikachu and Sandshrew..png Our Heroes and Mira encounter the Gyarados..png Our Heroes and Mira Under the Lake..jpg Misty and Brock Ready for Battle..gif|Brock and Misty face Giovanni Our Heroes' Swimwears..jpg Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pokemon heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Casanova Category:Mentor Category:Genius Category:Nurturer Category:Time-Travellers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Monster Tamers Category:Bond Protector Category:Role Models Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Sympathetic Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Summoners Category:Sidekick Category:Voice of Reason Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Martyr Category:Independent Category:Heartbroken Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Siblings Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain